Together Again
by Sokklafan11
Summary: Azula and Sokka used to see eachother all the time. Now Azula doesn't care for guys and Sokka is desperatley looking for a girlfriend, Then he gets some bad news, or maybe not so bad. Main couple Sokkla. Minor couples, Taang, Maiko, Zutara, Harulee
1. Chapter 1

He remembered when he used to sneak out at night to see her. He wasn't exactly sure why, he thought he might of loved her, but no he didn't, he didn't know. They tried to kill eachother during the day, and at night they couldn't wait to see eachother, why? He wasn't sure. Accually he wasn't sure about a lot of things. Oh, and the her you're hearng about is none other than Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. Yes, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and Sokka of the Water Tribe used to make out at night, weird huh? But those days were long ago, or it seemed long ago anyway. They have both moved on. Sokka is now 17 and is trying to find a girlfriend, but couldn't find one that he could see while traveling, and Azula is 16 and doesn't want a boyfriend. Sad, right? How two people seem perfect for eachother then it doesn't work out, but on the bright side some of the relationships do work out. Well, anyway let's get this story started.

Sokka had always traveled with his friends trying to beat the Fire Nation in the seemed-to-be-never-ending war. The war hasn't slowed down any, even with the Avatar's help, they tried but it never worked. Now they are in a market a very crowded one and guess what Sokka's doing...Trying to find a girlfriend. He was pushing his way through the crowd when he spotted a girl, she was beautiful. She brown hair that went to her waist, light brown eyes, and a slim figure. She was wearing a light green dress that went to her knee. Sokka was in awe with how cute she was. He thought it was love at first sight...Love at first sight...that's how he felt with Azula, he couldn't help but think of her from time to time. He bet that if he didn't have to leave they would've been together forever, but Destiny and fate do what they want, and he knew that they didn't put this cute girl there for nothing.

"Hello there." Sokka said walking up to her.

"Hi." She said smiling, she had a beautiful smile, too.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" He asked.

"Shopping for my parents, my mother's in bed with a fever, so I told her that I would do the shopping." She explained.

"That's nice of you, but you should watch out, there can be creeps in places like this." Sokka replied.

"Like you?" The girl giggled.

"W-wait! I-I'm not a creep! I'm accually the Avatar's best friend." Sokka explained panicing.

"Relax, I was just joking." The girl laughed then quieted down. " The Avatar's best friend, that must be an honor."

"Yea, I guess you could call it that, but I think the honor's his." Sokka said hoping it didn't sound like he was bragging.

"Well, I would be honored if you would protect me from those creeps." The girl walked closer to him.

"Don't worry, I will." Sokka replied as he walked with her while she did her shopping. " by the way, What's you're name?" he asked.

"Ai, and yours?" She asked.

"Sokka." He replied. Ai. The perfect name, it had to be a sign, what were the chances of her name meaning love? Eventually she was done with her shopping, but Sokka wished she wasn't, he didn't want to part after all. There was silence between the two, Sokka noticed that Ai looked nervous, he wasn't sure why, but he found out soon enough when she finnally spoke up.

"Uh, If you want, you can come home with me. I want to introduce you to my family." She said blushing.

"Sure." He replied blushing back. They walked to her house, which was farther than he thought it would be, and walked inside.

"Mom, I'm home!" Ai called out as they walked in the door.

"Oh, welcome home honey." The lady said then coughed, she was laying on the coach.

"How are you feeling?" Ai asked walking into the room and up to her and put her hand on her head. "You're still warm."

"I'm feeling better than earlier, but who's he?" She asked noticing Sokka.

"Oh, I met him in the market. He wanted to 'protect me from creeps'." Ai laughed. "But he is really sweet."

' She said I'm Sweet.' Sokka thought to himself then said. "I just didn't want her walking in such a crawded place alone."

"Now, isn't that cute? He's definently boyfriend material." This made Ai and Sokka's faces turn red.

"And guess what else? He's the Avatar's best friend!" Ai exclaimed. "Isn't it cool!"

"Wow, that is pretty cool." Her mom replied coughing. Sokka looked out the window and noticed the sun was starting to set.

"Oh, I, uh, I gotta go...Can I see you tomarrow?" Sokka asked.

"Sure, Just meet me in the market in the same place we met today." Ai replied smiling.

"Sounds great, I'll see you tomarrow." Sokka said and with that he left just waiting for tomarrow.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, did u likey?? I personally like the intro XD I know its short but I hope you guys will read it!! for those of you who liked 'A Mother's Love.' you'll probably like this story too!! Enjoy!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka awoke in the mourning happier than usual. He normally hated getting up, if he could he would sleep all day, but he wanted to get up and see Ai. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth, combed his hair, pulled it into the usual 'wolf tail', and did various other things. He ran to the door then realized he didn't get dressed; he ran back to his room and quickly got changed. Just as he got to the door, and started to open it, Katara noticed him.

"Where do you think you're going? You were gone all day yesterday, too." She said with an annoyed look on her face and her hands on her hips. Sokka also noticed the raised eyebrow.

"Out." Was his only reply.

"Not specific enough." She replied getting more annoyed.

"Out with...a girl." He said blushing lightly.

Katara Looked surprised, than she winked at him, smiling. "Good luck"

"Thanks." Sokka said as she turned and left. He ran out the door and to the market. He wondered around for a little bit, but he couldn't find her. 'I'm so stupid, I don't know what time she's coming or anything' He thought, mentally smacking himself in the forehead, and then he spotted her wondering around. "Ai!" he called out running to her, waving.

She gasped and smiled. "Sokka." She said as he hugged her lightly. "Hi, I missed you."

"I missed you, too." He replied letting her go. They just looked at each other, then Sokka's stomach growled; he had forgotten breakfast in his rush. "Do you wanna go out to lunch?"

She giggled. "Sure."

"Sounds good." They walked to the nearest, good restraunt.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Azula sat on her bed as Ty lee stood in front of her.

"Please?" Ty lee begged.

"No." Azula replied. Ty lee had been trying to get her to go to this club, the place where a lot of people 'hook-up'.

"Please!" Ty lee begged more.

"No!" Azula yelled.

"PLEASE!?" Ty lee looked to the point of crying.

Azula sighed. She had lost this battle. "Fine."

"Yay!!" Ty lee shouted jumping up and down excitedly. "Let's go get ready!"

"Ok." Azula sighed. 'How did I get dragged into this?' She thought to herself. Ty lee made her wear a dark red tank-top that let her stomach show, and a skirt that stopped right above her knees, also dark red. She put heavy black eye liner and red eye shadow on her eyes, and her usual red lipstick. Ty lee wore a matching outfit only it was pink and the skirt was shorter. Soon the girls left. It was truly amazing that Ty lee managed to get Azula into the club. It was packed. People were dancing to the blaring music; there were snacks, games, music, dancing, and of course flirting, kissing, hook-ups, etc. A dream come true for any teen, except Azula.

"Isn't it cool?" Ty lee asked over the music.

"I guess." Was Azula's reply. It only took ten minutes for Ty lee to go off with some guy, leaving Azula alone. She wondered around examining everything, and then she saw a guy walking up to her.

"Hey there." The boy said, he looked around eighteen. He had short black hair, golden eyes, tan skin, and he looked strong. He was tall and had on a black shirt that clang to his skin and dark gray shorts.

"Hello." She replied nicely enough.

"You know, I'm alone tonight." He started.

"Wonderful." She replied sarcastically walking away.

"I wasn't finished." He said stopping her.

"Look, I **don't** want a boyfriend." She told him strictly, and then walked away. She saw Ty lee walking up to her. 'She must have seen.' Azula thought to herself rolling her eyes.

"Why didn't you go dance with him or something?! He was a hottie!" Ty lee scolded. One of the only times she could scold anyone was when it was about boys.

"I told you I don't want a boyfriend." Azula replied.

"But Azula!" Ty lee whined.

"I'm leaving." Azula said heading for the door, leaving Ty lee standing there.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sokka and Ai had gone to lunch and he was now walking her home, they walked hand-in-hand. Sokka wished this day would never end, but he knew it would as soon as they reached her house. They walked slowly, but eventually they reached her house.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Sokka asked as he let go of her hand.

"Yea. Sounds good to me." She smiled. "Tomorrow do you want to go out to dinner?"

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll meet you at the market." He replied as she was opening the door. "Bye."

"Bye." She said back closing the door. Sokka began walking back to the inn they were staying at. 'Three dates in a row, I'm a lucky guy.' Sokka thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Azula got back to her room and lay down on her bed. She stretched out and covered one of her eyes with her arm. She sighed. "It's days like this that I wish Sokka were around." She whispered to herself. She rolled over on her side and slowly let sleep claim her.

_Azula was wondering through the hallways of the palace, the weird thing was she didn't know her way around, she looked over and saw a boy standing about 100 feet away._

_"Can you help me? I'm lost." Azula called, but the boy ran, he looked about fifteen. "Wait!" Azula called out chasing him. She ran around the corner and saw the boy with another girl, and they were holding hands. This made her very mad, then she realized it was Sokka. "Sokka what are you doing with that girl?"_

_"Are you lost, little girl?" Sokka asked._

_"Little girl?" Azula said confused. "I'm fourteen."_

_"You're funny." Sokka said with a chuckle. Azula looked down at herself, and she was indeed a little girl, about the age of six. Sokka bent down and picked her up. "Are you lost? What's your name?"_

_"I'm not lost this is my home. I'm Azula don't you remember me? Who is that girl?" She was starting to get angry._

_"This is my girlfriend. Should I know you?" Sokka asked._

_"I want to be your girlfriend!" Azula yelled._

_"You're far too young." Sokka chuckled. He sat her down. "Goodbye, Azula." He replied and with that he left. _

_"Wait!" Azula called out as she tried to chase him, but it was no use, he was gone. "Where are you?" Azula called out. It was so dark she couldn't see, she was scared. She felt her eyes get wet as a tear slid down her cheek._

"Sokka!" Azula yelled waking up, her eyes wide. She looked around to see her regular room, her regular home. It was a bright mourning. She looked down at her hands, and at her body, to see her sixteen year old body had not changed. "Just a dream." She said to herself. She lay down and thought about the weird dream she had just had. She wondered about a few things, Why was it about Sokka? Why had she gotten jealous? Why did she tell him she was fourteen instead of sixteen? Why was she so young? Why did he not remember her? Why did she say she was lost and then later said she wasn't? She just simply shrugged it off and got up to start her normal routine. Get up, Eat, Practice, A few meetings, and listen to Ty lee as she tried to get her to meet some guy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sokka awoke that mourning and looked out at the sun. "Hm...About twelve-o-clock, I don't normally wake up this early." He yawned and got up to go get some food.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Did you like it? Sorry you waited so long and sorry it's short! Anyway I hope you enjoy!! I guess the reason why in her dream Sokka was 15 and she said she was 14 was cuz that's when they were 'together' if you would want to call it a relationship, I was going to make more to this but I couldn't cuz the chapter would be too long. reveiw please!! and I've been working on the next chapter of 'A.M.L' but I've been busy. Hopefully I'll post that soon, are we on 14 now? or is it 12? wow it's getting long, hopefully 'Together again' can be as successful as 'A Mother's Love' turned out to be!! I love all my readers and reveiwers!!!_

_- Sokklafan11 (a.k.a. Kara)_


	3. Chapter 3

Sokka got up and did his regular routine. Got dressed, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and pulled it up, and ate a quick breakfast. He told everyone he was going out, but only Katara knew where. He rushed out the door and ran to the market, he went to meet Ai at their usual meeting place, by the fruit stand. He got there and there were huge crowds of people, with his luck of course it would be busy. He pushed through the many people and finally found the little fruit stand, and Ai. She was leaning against the side of the building, when she saw him a smile grew on her face.

"Hi." She said shyly. She was always shy at first, even though they had been out two times before.

"Hey." He said casually walking over to her.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I was planning on taking you to this resteraunt called Akemi." He said smiling.

"No, Sokka, that's too expensive." She rejected not wanting him to go through the trouble.

"I want to take you there." He replied brushing a peice of hair off her face.

"But--" Sokka placed a finger over her lips.

"No 'buts'. I'm taking you there." He said smiling at her gentlely.

"Fine." She said finally giving in.

xXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh, Azulaaaa!" Tylee said in an almost singing voice. "Guess what?"

"What?" She asked.

"I heard that there's going to be a dance, a fancy one, and you have to go, and dance, with boys." She said smiling.

"Oh great, just what I want." She replied sarcastically.

"But you should want to." Ty Lee replied.

"No. I really don't" Azula said crossing her arms.

"Azula! Stop being stubborn!" Ty Lee scolded.

"No, I don't want a boyfriend." She said sitting on her bed.

"You have to get over Sokka." Ty Lee said sitting next to her.

"I am. I'm just not into guys." She said looking at her friend.

"Are you into girls?" Ty Lee asked, raising a brow.

"No! No, that came out wrong!" Azula realized what she had said and started laughing.

"Good." Ty Lee laughed, too.

xXxXxXxXxX

Ai and Sokka had danced a few times and had just got done eating.

"That was good." Sokka said.

"Yea." Ai replied smiling.

"I have to go to the restroom, but I'll be back momentarly." He said getting up, smiling.

"Ok." She said smiling back wider. Sokka went to the restroom and came back to see a guy flirting with Ai. He must have gotten her to stand up and now was resting an arm above her head, she was against a wall, and she looked very uncomftrable. Sokka could feel his blood boiling.

"What are you doing?!" He half yelled walking over to the man.

"Can't you see I'm talking to a pretty girl?" He said looking over at Ai again.

"My pretty girl." Sokka said anger rising. He walked over to her and put his arm around her waist.

"Oh, I didn't know she was taken." The man said walking away.

"Thanks, Sokka. That guy just--" She got cut off with his lips. He firmly pressed his lips to hers, it was short though, he pulled away.

"I love you." He whispered, his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too." She said.

xxXxXxXxXxXx

"So when's this dance?" Azula asked Ty Lee.

"Tomarrow." She replied. Azula's eyes widened.

"What?!" She asked. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." Her friend replied.

"Oh, gods." Azula said annoyed.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile Hakoda was talking to Ozai.

"Yes, this is best." Hakoda agreed.

"Good. Tomarrow is the last day my daughter can be with other guys." Ozai stated. "I hope this is a good idea."

"It is." Hakoda said looking a little upset.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxxxXxXxXxXx

_I hope you enjoyed!! sorry about not updating!!!_


End file.
